Welcome to the SAA
by Pureh
Summary: Sprucehollow Academy of the Arts is an elite school. WhenMusic Major Arthur Kirkland,who is bullied, meets the Theatre Major Alfred Jones, his life gets turned upside down. USUK,Franada,LietPol and tons others. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Sprucehollow Academy of the Arts,or SAA. Here,this is an arts based boarding school. The majors we include here at our elite high school include: music,art,choir,theatre,and dance.

Most classes are centred around your major. Its important to practice and keep your grades up. Failure to do so will result in an expulsion. Have you got what it takes to attend SAA?

:.:

The bell chimed though the empty halls of SAA. There were only seconds left before the halls were flooded with students. An eerie calmness settled until the doors in the Theatre hall burst open. The theatre students were always first to be let out of their classes. Walking out of the theatre door was Alfred Jones, a light brown-haired, blue-eyed Junior and the Bad Touch trio, that included Francis Bonnerfoy, Antonio Carriedo, and Gilbert Beilschimdt. "Hey, I have an awesome idea!" Antonio shouted over the crowd of students talking "Bet it's not as awesome as me!" The Prussian,Gilbert, interjected. Antonio,used to Gilbert's antics, rolled his green eyes and continued "Let's take that shortcut to the cafeteria. It's down the Music Hall." "Sure,dude." Alfred grinned. The four students, turned down a hall, the Music Hall. Alfred watched as a few Music students straggled out the door. The theatre students decided that they were all probably let out already. Gilbert was telling everyone about his pet bird, named Gillbird web they heard a lone guitar solo. It was an acoustic guitar and they followed the sound to an empty practice room. Alfred peered into the room and looked at the kid playing on the guitar. He was the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen. He had messy, untamable blond hair and his eyes! They were the brightest, most intense green Alfred had ever seen. He also had very thick eyebrows, that only added to his good looks. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat and butterflies in his stomach. "He looks good,non?" Francis whispered into Alfred's ear. "W-what?" he jumped, disturbing the guitarist, who hadn't noticed them yet. He set his guitar down on the seat next to him "Just who are you four?" He snapped this,clearly annoyed. "I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt!" "Antonio Carriedo" "And Francis Bonnerfoy, at your service." Francic bowed then gestured to Antonio and Gilbert "Us three are called the Bad Touch Trio!" The guitarist snickered a bit, his gaze turning to Alfred. "Oh! I-um, I'm Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you." "Yeah, sure, a pleasure." The Music student hissed. "I suppose t would be rude not to tell you my name. I'm Arthur Kirkland." he had an unmistakable English accent that Alfred loved. "I see you four are Theatre students." he nodded at the emblems in stitched on their blazers. Each student wore a uniform that consisted of tan pants or skirt if you were a girl, a white button down shirt and a blue tie and a blazer for winter and sweater best for summer. Each Major had their own emblem stitched in gold on the vests or blazer. Theatre students had the comedy and tragedy masks. Art students had a paintbrush and palette and Dance had dance slippers, Choir had sheet music and Music had a treble clef. The four juniors nodded. "Why are you in the Music Hall?" Arthur questioned, a scowl in his face "You all messed up my playing." he eyed his acoustic guitar. It was plain looking,contrary to his electric one. "Sorry! It was just so good, we kinda had to see who was playin' it, ya know?" Alfred smiled sheepishly, his heart skittering when Arthur frowned at him. "Well leave." Arthur set his guitar in its case, closed it and shoved past the four. Francis grabbed Arthur's arm and stared into Arthur's eyes with his blue ones "You are gorgeous." "Let go of me, you bloody perverted fucking frog!" he yanked his arm free and stormed out, annoyed. Gilbert laughed "Music students are strange!" Francis smirked "That Arthur kid is hot, though." Which earned him a shove from Alfred. "Hmm...why did you push me? Is it that you don't want me to like Arthur, because you fear your love will be unrequited?" "Shut up! That's not it!" Alfred felt his ears burn and face flush red as they walked down the rest of the Music Hall. "Its just awkward."

Suddenly,Antonio was sprawled on the floor, having crashed into someone. "Oh, hõla, Mattie!" Antonio laughed, helping the drum player up. "It's f-fine." Matthew fixed his glasses and smiled at his brother "Why are you in the Music Hall?" "Shortcut to lunch. C'mon!" Matthew fell into step, next to Francis. Gilbert told the group another story of his bird,although Alfred wasn't really listening to his albino friend. His mind was on Arthur. He couldn't shake his green eyes from his head.

:.:.

Alfred twirled his spaghetti on his fork. His eye twitched irritably as Francis flirted with his brother. Only Alfred actually knew that Mattie had a crush on the French pervert. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud thud and eruptions of laughter emitting from the lunch room. He turned to the exit to the lunch line and gasped.

Arthur had been tripped by someone and was covered in his spaghetti. The whole room practically shook with laughter. Arthur hoisted himself up and tried to wipe sauce and noodles from his blazer, to no avail. Everyone laughed louder when he fell again, when he tried to get up. Alfred even caught snickering from his friends. Alfred frowned, his gaze turning upon Ivan, the Russian student. It was obvious he had tripped Arthur by his gloating grin.

When Arthur finally stood up, he rushed out of the room and Alfred swore he saw Arthur trying to rub tears away.

"Haha! That was hilarious!" Gilbert laughed hysterically. Antonio joined in "I know! Wasn't it funny, Alfred?" "Um..I'll be right back-" Alfred stood from his seat and followed Arthur back.

:.:.:

'Don't cry, ignore them' Arthur told himself as he stood from the mess. He had even caught the people that had walked in during his playing holding back laughter. He didn't know why everyone hated him,and no one would tell him why. He rushed to his dorm as fast as he could. Maybe no one liked him because he was usually mean. He fumbled around in his pocket for the key to his dorm. He found it and jammed it into the keyhole, turning it. He opened the door and slammed it, flopping onto his bed. "I should just skip class. It's the same thing every time... Constant teasing." He gazed at the ceiling of his dorm. Sighing, he stood up and changed out of his messy uniform. Arthur tried to scrub the remnants of the Italian dish of his clothes and then threw them into the washer. He changed into another pair of tan dress pants and a long sleeved white button down dress shirt, and slipped on his black uniform sweater best, the treble clef emblem looked nice to him. He took out his guitar and say on his bed, strumming a few chords. A major, A minor seven. E flat minor. D minor. He liked the sad sound minor chords always had, he always seemed sad,like the chords. He was so absorbed in his playing that he didn't hear the knock on his door. But when he did hear it, his muscles tended and he frowned. "If you're just hear to tease me, leave whoever you are. I don't need anyone to come and tell me how worthless I am. I hear it enough.". "Ah,uh, Artie?"-Artie? How absurd. But Arthur felt a bit happy, he'd never had a nickname that wasn't insulting or degrading. "This is Alfred. I wanted to see if you were okay." "Fine." Arthur sighed,strumming a G chord. "Great!" Alfred shouted,busting in to the small dorm and plopping down on the bed, next to Arthur. "You're a good guitarist, Artie." Arthur felt his cheeks grow warm "T-thank you." He kept his sharp green gaze on his acoustic. "Can I try?" Alfred looked at Arthur with puppy dog eyes and Arthur reluctantly handed it to him. And Alfred made a monstrosity of a sound, causing Arthur to jump and snatch his guitar back. "What the hell was that? It sounded like a dying animal!" "Hey, bro, I'm a theatre major. We don't play instruments!" Alfred raised his hands up.

:.:.:

Hearing the sad guitar chords drifting from Arthur's room almost brought tears to Alfred's eyes. The chords sounded hollow and lonely and it occurred to him that Arthur must feel that way. Unloved.

"So Alfred,why are you here?" Alfred's gaze met with Arthur's and Alfred felt a chill go through him. And his stomach fluttered nervously "I wanted to see if you were okay..." Alfred's voice tapered off at the end and he quickly tore his eyes away from Arthur's, averting his gaze to somewhere else. The room had posters on the wall and in one corner had an electric guitar,that had the Union Jack on it. And there was a keyboard. "You play piano?" Alfred questioned, impressed. "Yeah." Arthur sighed, annoyed. "Alfred you don't have to hide your intentions. You probably want to find out a secret about me to spread around the school. No one would come just to make sure I'm fine." Alfred looked a bit hurt and confused. No one ever had consoled Arthur when he was bullied? "I honestly only came to make sure you were fine. I'll leave." Alfred replied quietly, staring at his shoes. When Alfred looked up, Arthur scowled a bit and nodded "Bye then." Arthur inwardly kicked himself, for feeling a bit sad that Alfred was leaving. "Bye." Alfred slipped out,leaving Arthur with his thoughts. This was why he had no friends, the English teen realised. He always pushed people away. Arthur's gaze drifted up to the clock and he gasped when he saw that his next class,Music Theory, started in less than five minutes. He jumped up, threw his shoes on and grabbed his bag, and ran out of his dorm.

:ø:

Arthur entered the room, panting and out of breath. He ignored all the laughter that erupted when he entered, looking frazzled. He quietly walked down the aisle, to his seat, situated at the back of the room. Matthew offered h a small, polite smile. Arthur waved to Alfred's brother and looked at the teacher, who rambled on about the history of music and composers. Arthur sighed, feeling glares shot at him. He was hated. The only people that actually had associated with him in a not as hateful manner had been Matthew, Alfred and that trio with the Spanish, Prussian and French Frog kid. He huffed.

Arthur was more than thankful when that class ended. Now was the free time. The students all had an hour and a half break to practice whatever things that needed practicing for their major. Arthur veered down a scarcely populated hallway, turning on to a long,narrow corridor and then turning onto the Music Hall. His own shortcut. As Arthur got closer, he could hear a jumble of instruments being played. He opened the door to the music room and was approached by Matthew. "Hey, Arthur. I was thinking about me and you and a few others forming a band." Arthur smiled lightly. "Sounds like a good idea, Matthew. We can talk about it later, though." Arthur walked over to the piano and sat down at the chair. He took a breath and placed his fingers in the ivory keys. He began playing "Invention No. 13" by Bach,one of his favourite composers. His finger graced over the keys, hitting the A and moving down an octave to play another A then A flat with his left hand, whilst his right hand played an E then A then C and B and back to E, continuing on to play another B.(*)

He felt happy playing this song, and hadn't noticed that Alfred had slipped into the Music Hall to drop something off to his brother. When Arthur finished, he exhaled and slumped down. "Wow, Artie! You're an amazin' pianist too!" "Go away, please." Arthur snapped, feeling his face grow hot. "Theatre students aren't allowed here! Go practice a play or something that doesn't involve you-" he pointed at Alfred "-associating with me." Alfred grinned,bent down, and slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Aw, c'mon!" Alfred smirked, using his free hand to clear his light brown hair from his eyes. "No means no, you git!" Arthur practically screeched, getting up from the piano, and starting to walk away. "Nooo!" Alfred followed him. Arthur disappeared into one of the instrument storage cabinets and pulled out his electric guitar and Matt's violin. "Here." He shoved the violin and bow at Alfred "Shut the hell up and play this. Don't interrupt me." "But Artie!" "It's Arthur." "Artie,I can't play violin!" "Then learn!" Arthur snapped, plugging up his guitar to an amp. He strummed a quick chord to check the volume and began playing something. Alfred didn't know what it was, but he liked it. And Alfred had realised that he liked Arthur too.

:.:.:.

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter. I've been wanting to post this for a while, but couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Everything else is figured out, though. **

**(*) I'm a music student, and I play piano and bass clarinet, so that's why I kinda got carried away writing what notes Iggy played in the beginning of Invention no. 13. Since I like to play it on piano myself. If you have never heard Invention No 13, listen to it! It's a nice piano song :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote this in maths xD. I was going to upload sooner, but I left my notebook. Thankfully I remembered to take it home xD**

øØø

Arthur checked his guitar,while Alfred attempted to learn violin. Huffing,Arthur put the guitar away and began walking out of the Music Room. "Hey,Artie! Waaaait! Where ya goin'? Don't leave me heree!" "I'm going to the library,twat!" Arthur hissed,bitter with annoyance. "I don't know how to get back to the Theatre Hall!" "Fine. I'll walk you over there." Arthur snapped. The Music student faced Alfred, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, eyes blazed with fury,trademark scowl on his face. Alfred felt himself blushing,and he scrambled to put the violin away. Alfred didn't want Arthur to see him blush. He just couldn't get the English teen's looks out if his head. He was just so gorgeous with his eyes and golden blond hair. Alfred took a few deep breaths before exiting the storage room and walking over to Arthur. Said teenager sighed and held the door open for Alfred "Thanks,bro!" "...Let's just go." Arthur followed him out and turned down into the main hall.

:-:-:

It took 30 minutes of wandering for the pair to find the Theatre Hall. "Here you go,Alfred." "Thanks!" "My pleasure." Arthur slotted himself a small smile to escape his lips and Alfred's breathe caught. Then the blond haired musician turned and disappeared down a corridor,on his way to the library. 'He...smiled!' Alfred thought 'It was gorgeous..' Alfred felt his breath come back. It was breath-taking! "Ah,hallo Alfred. You seem to be in l'amour,non?" "Go away, Francis." Francis laughed and dragged Alfred into the Theatre room "Let's go! We're practicing a play right now and we need you." Alfred sighed "Fine."

Arthur sat,engulfed in his book. The library wasn't busy,so Arthur remained undisturbed. Until Ivan and his gang entered. "Hey retard." Ivan grabbed the book from Arthur's hands and hurled it across the library. "What the hell do you want?" Arthur glared at Ivan, earning him a forceful shove that sent him onto the ground. The Chinese boy,apparently Ivan's boyfriend, Yao laughed and yanked Arthur to his feet by his shirt. Ivan punched Arthur in the stomach,laughing. "Oof-what the bloody hell did I do to you,Ivan, for me to deserve this?" Yao dropped Arthur and the Brit crumpled down, clutching his stomach. Ivan kicked his gut once,before leaving,his henchman following. Thinking about it, Arthur realised that no one liked him. His own older brother even bullied him and hated him. "Ugh" Arthur groaned,his stomach in pain. "Shit." Arthur clambered over to his book,pressing it to his chest. He wheezed as he remembered the reason why his brother hated him and he lived in the dorms at his school. When their little brother Peter died,Arthur was blamed and his family practically disowned him. He was never invited to family events or get togethers. Arthur curled up,moaning quietly. He heard someone enter,and he retreated back "A-Artie?" Arthur glanced up to see Alfred. He jumped up,trying to hide the pain in his stomach. "What happened?" "Nothing." Arthur looked away, not meeting Alfred's gaze. The Brit shouldered past Alfred, hiding his eyes with his blond hair. But Alfred grabbed his hand. "Let go of me!" Arthur pulled at his hand, his voice rising. "Tell me what happened. Why are you holding your stomach?" "Ivan and his clique bullied me,okay? I'm perfectly fine,now let go of m-me!" Arthur's voice cracked "You aren't 'fine' Arthur." Alfred replied "This has to stop before you get seriously injured!" "I told you I'm fine! Stay OUT of my business! Besides, no one would even care if I died..." Arthur yanked his hand free and stormed out,just as the bell rung. "A-Artie.." Alfred's voice trailed off

:Ø:

Matthew frowned. Someone ha clearly misused his violin, and put it away wrong, so he was off to ask his brother about it,knowing his was in the Music room earlier. Matthew knocked on the on the door and Francis opened it. Matt instantly turned red at stared down at his feet. "What can I do for you,Mattie?" The blond-haired Frenchman asked. "U-uh...can I ta-" Francis put a finger under Matt's chin and tilted his head up,so their eyes met. "Ah,much better. Now could you repeat that?" Francis had a flirty smile on his face. "W-where is A-Alfred?" Matthew stammered,his face hot. "He's gone off somewhere,but you're more than welc-" The bell rung,signaling the end of the free practice time. "Shall we walk to classes together, mon amour? You do have World Government,non?" Now they all had normal classes that mixed all the students together. "Uh, yeah I do. I'll walk with you," Matthew,being a speaker of French and his required language class was French, understood what 'mon amour' meant. He blushed and the pair started walking. "So why do you need to see your brother?" "I think he played my instrument." "Ah, did you happen to see Arthur on your way here?" Matthew shook his head "I saw him in the Music room earlier, but other than that ,no." "Thanks. I'm a bit worried, you know?" Francis ran a hand trough his wavy blonde hair and Matthew bit his lip, looking at the ground. He didn't want to stare at Francis. He didn't even know if Francis was into guys. Or into him. But Matthew had heard that Francis swung both ways. "S-so...do you like theatre?" Matthew asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon them. "Ah. Yes. It's exhilarating! I love being the spotlight! The centre of everyone's adoration." Francis mused. "And how is music for you, mon amour?" "Music is great! Some of us are going to start a band." "Oh! Wonderful!" Francis started, but he never finished his thought, for the other two members of the Bad Touch trio arrived. Matthew watched as an albino wrapped his arm around Francis' shoulder and smirked "Sup Francy Pants!" Gilbert cackled. Francis rolled his eyes and Antonio walked on Francis' other side "Hola Francis. Who is that with you?" Francis turned to Matthew. "That's Mattie." he purred cheekily. "Is he your boyfriend?" Matthew blushed and stared at the ground. Francis laughed "Introduce yourselves!" The Frenchman grinned. "I'm Gilbert! And this is Gilbird." he showed Matthew his bird. "I'm Antonio. Nice to meet ya!" Antonio dug his elbow into Francis' side and smirked.

/œ\\\

Arthur ran down the hall, going against the flow of students. He was trying to get to his class, but the mass of students made the task virtually impossible. He reached his class, Algebra, in about ten minutes,therefore classifying him as late. He looked frazzled when he burst into the class late and the class erupted into laughter. Arthur's tie was lose, and his sweater vest all messed up. His hair,however, remained its normal untamable self. "I'm sorry for being late." Arthur began to explain, only to be cut off "Just sit down, Mr. Kirkland." His teacher marked the tardy down in his book. "Let's get this lesson started then.". Arthur obeyed his teacher and rushed to his spot,ignoring the laughter and insults thrown his way. He settled down into his seat and focused on the teacher,not actually paying attention or processing the teacher's words. His mind was on Ivan and his gang. And Alfred for some reason. The pesky, childish Theatre major. Arthur had no idea why he couldn't get him out of his head. Arthur,of course, didn't actually believe the American cared about him, because he was so stubborn. He thought that maybe Alfred wanted to get into his pants. "Arthur? What does x equal?" His teacher's voice boomed. "Uh...twenty-seven?" he guessed. "No. The correct answer was seventy-five. You would have known if you were paying attention." The class laughed.

"Y-yes. " Arthur's face burned red with embarrassment. He flipped open his book and kept his attention on the teacher.

/•\\

Alfred sighed,clearly not listening to the World Government lecture. His mind was stuck on the blond-haired musician. Why was he bullied? Alfred was determined to find out, and stop it if possible. But Arthur always pushed others away, so he needed to find out from someone else. Perhaps Ivan. Alfred almost laughed at the idea of talking with the terrifying Russian. The bell rung shrilly and classes dismissed. It was now time for Spanish, Alfred's chosen language to learn.

When Alfred sat in his seat, he was greeted by the shy and timid Lithuanian boy, Toris. "Hey,bro!" Alfred grinned. "Hello, Alfred. How are you?" "Ehh..fine." "You sur-" Toris was interrupted when his boyfriend, Feliks entered "Oh, heeeyy Alfred!" the blond Polish boy said,in a sing-song voice. He plopped down in his seat and began fiddling with his books. Then the teacher finally walked in. She was an average size and had soft brown eyes and light brown hair, in a wisp around her face. She smiled and spoke in Spanish. Then she reverted to English and began scribbling all over the board. "Today, we'll be presenting your reports that were to be done in Spanish." Shit! Alfred had forgot to do his. He slunk down in his seat slightly as Lukas went up and read his. The class clapped when he was done,then Lukas returned to his seat. "Good! Alfred would y-" She was interrupted by a loud crash from the room next door and a slew of angry curses. "YOU SON OF A BITCH FROG FACE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" it was Arthur's voice. Alfred thanked him for distracting the teacher. The teacher rushed out and the French class was an uproar. Huh. So Arthur had French with Francis and Matthew. Alfred smirked as he heard the teachers trying to pry the angry musician from the French actor. He heard Arthur protest as the Spanish teacher took him to her room. The teachers decided to put Arthur on a different room for the rest of class. Arthur sat down in a seat and huffed, glaring out the window. Alfred fidgeted, unable to concentrate with Arthur there.

Alfred was given an extra day to finish his report. How he had gotten that day was a mystery. As soon as the bell rung, Arthur shot out of the room, before anyone had a chance to react. But when they did react, the halls were swarmed. Alfred made his way through the mass of students,struggling.

X

The halls were now thinned out,most students off doing something or other. Alfred needed to get his P.E clothes. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone being shoved into the wall. Alfred peered over to see none other than Arthur,wincing as he sunk to the floor,against the wall. Ivan and his goons ran off. "Bloody fuck." Arthur spat through clenched teeth. "Artie?" "It's Arthur! Sod off!" Arthur stood and shoved past Alfred, down to his dorm.

\ø/

The next day, Arthur was informed that Francis had transferred to Music. "Why did he change all the sudden?" Arthur asked,as him ad Matt conversed. Matthew shrugged. "Maybe he could be in our band. Oh! So who all will be in the band? I'll play drums, you can do guitar and vocals and Kiku could play bass? I think Francis is going to learn bass and guitar. He asked me if you would teach him." Arthur blushed when he heard Francis' request, but shook it off blatantly. "Hmm..tell the frog that I will." "Great! Now about musi-" "Don't worry about music." Arthur interrupted "I got that taken care of." "Oh great. So do you want to play? I told Kiku and he's willing to play bass for us." "Good." Arthur nodded, plugging his guitar,that was decorated with the Union Jack, into the amp. Matthew sat at his drums. And Kiku conveniently walked in. He saw Matt and Artur and hurried to grab his bass and plug it in. Once he was done, the trio fooled around, not playing seriously. "Oh! Hello my fellow musical students!" It was the frog. Arthur cursed and frowned. "Hey there, Francis." Matthew murmured quietly "Hi,stupid frog. I'll teach you guitar. Do you have one to play?" "Yes. Shall we start now?" "Fine. Meet me in practice room A" Arthur snatched up his guitar and headed into the room. Francis followed suit.

.

"So. To repeat the basics, this a C major." Arthur strummed said chord, Francis following. Arthur then played C major on the piano in the room "Mon ami! You play piano too?" "Yes, but that's beside the point! Concentrate!" The Brit snapped, showing Francis another chord. "Now, put your things away. We have our major-focused classes in five minutes. You'll be in Music Theory for your first class, with me." "Oui."

/

When Alfred found out that Francis had switched to Music, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and disheartened. Francis got to spend time with Arthur. Arthur was teaching him for burgers' sake! Francis got his Major focused classes with Arthur. But wait! Why should Alfred even care? Alfred huffed and pushed up his glasses, which had slid down the bridge of his nose. He could hear the Music students as he passed down their hallway. He also heard Arthur yelling at someone and Alfred couldn't help himself. He walked I the door and peered in through the window to see Arthur snapping at Francis whistler unplugging his guitar from the amp. Francis was carrying his guitar in a case. Alfred gave a defiant snort and hacked away, hurrying to his Theatre History class.

/

"Damn it!" Lovino Vargas, art student, slammed his palette down, frustrated. "Why can't I ever get this fucking painting right?" He glowered at his painting of tomatoes. Lovino wasn't satisfied. The tomatoes were lopsided. "Ugh." The hot headed Italian grabbed his supplies to put them away. In the process of cleaning up, Lovino didn't notice the Spanish teen standing outside the doorway to the art studio. "Lovi!" Antonio grinned and waved vigorously. "Go away, tomato bastard." Lovino hissed bitterly, cleaning the paint of his palette. "Aw c'mon! I just wanted to see you!" Lovino felt his cheeks grow red and he slammed the water off. "O-oh." Lovino replied,more quiet this time. "Well! Just wait!" Lovino muttered, putting away the paints. He left his painting on the easel and walked over to Antonio. "So now what?" "Well didn't you have something planned,bastard?" Antonio laughed at Lovino,placing a hand on the Italian's head. Lovino blushed and looked down "Let's just go eat lunch."

/|\

Arthur frantically wrote down notes as the Music Composition teacher talked. Arthur was the only one in this class, as Matthew and the others had picked something else. The lecture seemed to drone on and on. Arthur had actually been writing a composition for the band to play. He needed to remind Matthew that they needed a name. Arthur, getting bored of writing notes, drew a staff with the Treble Clef. He had an idea for the guitar part and he placed notes on the staff, humming each note so e could hear it. 'Hmm...should I change the key signature?' Arthur thought, frowning. But then, when he had made his choice, the class ended and it was lunch time. Arthur raced out of the class and into the lunch room. He grabbed a sandwich and bottled water and rushed out,not wanting to repeat the spaghetti incident. He left before anyone could do anything to him and he made a beeline straight to his dorm.

When he got there, he took out his music that he was writing and worked tediously at it. He perfected the drum part and finished the bass part. Arthur grinned in sastifaction and then he finished the vocal and guitar parts,his parts to sing and play. Te bell signaled a free period and he scurried to the Music Hall. "Matthew! I finished writing a song we could play. Get everyone in the band." Arthur hadn't even noticed Alfred standing next to his brother, or Francis. Matthew nodded and ran off. Arthur rummaged through the music storage and got his amp and guitar. He plugged up the guitar and waited. Matt returned with Kiku and himself. "Now. The song needs flute and some trumpet, but we'll be okay just playing this. Alright, look at your music that I handed out and tell me when you're ready." Arthut sighed a bit and muttered "Yes. You can stay and watch Alfred and the Frog." "I'm ready." Matt murmured, grabbing his drumsticks "As am I." Kiku adjusted his bass guitar.

"One. Two Three!" Arthur shouted and the music started.

.

"Woah! Artie, you wrote that?" Arthur nodded "Yes. It took me a bit, but I did." "How do you do it?" "Well..I pay attention in Music Composition class. I'm the songwriter for our unnamed band." Arthur set his guitar down "oh! That's right. What will we call this band?" Matthew chimed in.

Alfred jumped up "How about Maple,Rice, and Tea!" "...you're kidding me, right?" Arthur frowned. Matthew shrugged "I kind of like it. The name represents our countries. Japan, England, and Canada." "Oui,but I wish to join your band!" Francis smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes "Call it Maple,Rice,Tea and Frogs then." Francis lightly punched the side of Arthur's arm. "Can I join?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed "Can you play an instrument?" "Well...no." "Can you sing?" "Yeah!" Alfred perked up. Arthur took a breath. "Well, we could call it Red, White, and Blue..."

"Sounds good!"

"Hai, I like it."

"Mmkay"

"Perfect."

/\

**End chapter two. **


	3. Hiatus! Please read!

Hey guys! I wanted to let you know this story will be on hiatus for a while! But hey, I don't know if anyone was actually reading it. I won't mark it discontinued as of yet, but don't expect it to come back.

I've really lost my inspiration for this. Although I will continue to work on Now, It's War! And Requiem. And another story that I'm planning to release the first chapter soon.

Please don't hate me for not continuing. I don't knowing I err will come back to this.

Thank you for your time, and check my other stories!

-Pureh


End file.
